brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ark
THE ARK. Authors * Fangirl1418 Description Hi everyone, I'm going to be doing a bible based RP. It is a fictional idea about a different way the flood happened in a future version of the Ark. This RP is supposed to take place sometime in the future. The RP is also steampunk themed as well. Intro Sometime in the future major storms are crashing the Earth. There is a prophecy that says: Mighty is the Kingdom of the Lord. A devastating storm will brew and burn. Trust in God and strong you will be. Be faithful in me and good things shall come. I shall guide you. Rules. # Anyone can join. # No language or being rude. # No bullying. # Please don't play other people's characters without their concent. # Have fun! Each person who joins can have two characters max. Please post bios in the comments. Characters Chelsey VanScotton (Fangirl1418) * Age: 14 * Gender: Female * Lives: Pearlian City * Appearance: Brown hair in a bob (with copper and purple streaks in it), light blue eyes, fair skin, freckles on cheeks, slightly curvy body, a white smudged blouse, a bronze colored corset, a pair of scuffed jeans, and a pair of boots. * Personality: Juleka Diamond (CreativeCalico) * Age: 14 * Gender: Female * Lives: Paris (France) * Appearance: Long black hair with purple tips and purple bangs. Usually wears black and purple with lace fingerless gloves. Large purple eyes. * Personality: Azela Airan (Conservative Cupcake Queen) * Age: 12 * Gender: Female * Lives: Geneva (Switzerland) * Appearance: Long, braided, dyd white hair, white, not at all tan, skin, white dress, heels, stockings, fingerless gloves, braclet, necklace, eye shadow,lipstick, conceeler,and hair-thing. Blue, very light, eyes, short, tiny waist * Personality: Calm, quiet, gentle, loves animals, crowd-folower, wise, smart, always sees the best in people, makes friends easily, writes in journal every night, messy, always last to things, slightly selfish. Joyce Justice Kingchild aka ‘J’ (Watermelonoutburst) * Age: almost 13 * Gender: Female * Lives: Chrystal Valley (Ireland) * Appearance: Hair pulled back into a twist, green tunic, dark blue cloak, green leggings, combat boots. * Personality: shy, bubbly, smart, likes to come up with solutions to problems, doesn’t like being helpless or having no say. Though shy, she is not one to keep quiet. * Skills/Abilities: Encouragement, she seems to be able to speak into people’s hearts and makes things right. Adapts to dark or bright light easily. Can wield a short sword. Has small ‘visions’ of deep spiritual things. * Flaws: Her parents just died. They were rich at one point, but all trace of them has disappeared: wealth, House, heirlooms, relatives... they are simply gone. Also, she tends to sometimes delve to much in her spiritual thoughts, left vulnerable to evil, and thus has problems. * Backstory: I already told you about her family, besides that she has been in persuit of a light, and making allies to help her In a battle she predicts that will come. Gallery Category:Role-Plays Category:Cancelled Role-Plays